Ride of Twilight
by pbjame
Summary: Bella's cousin, Devin, is going to live with her and when Devin meets Max and the flock and the Cullens secrets are revealed...READ AND REVIEW!PLEASE!:
1. Meeting EveryoneAlmost

**~Okay this is a story that I came up with so review please and then I will post the 2****nd**** chapter!!!!~**

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

My cousin, Devin, is coming over and is living with us since her parents are sending her to a special school here in Forks. That school would happen to my high school even though she is only 12 she is seriously scary smart. Like she might even be as smart as Edward-minus the mind reading-I think…

"Bella, Devin will be here in about 10 minutes. So be ready to help her and tell her I am sorry I am not here but I have to work. Okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Ya dad I will." I replied.

"Okay see you later. Call me when Devin gets all settled." He said.

"Ya dad I will." I said again. And then he left.

"What are you a broken record?" Edward's voice was coming from the kitchen window.

"O my god! You scared the living heck out of me!" I screamed because he really did scare me.

"I think I know how to make up for it." And he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his soft lips to mine. He was such a good kisser!!!

"That's a good welcome home present." I heard from none other than the cute little sarcastic 12 year old cousin Devin.

I blushed deep and said, "Sorry. Uhh… Devin Charlie just got an addition added for you so your bedroom is the new one."

"O joy to the world." She said with a smile on her face so I knew she was joking.

"I missed you. Here let me take your bags." I said. But then I realized that these bags were unnaturally heavy. "Edward care to help a little? God how did you carry all these bags by yourself?"

"My hockey coach in Massachusetts made us do a lot of push ups." She replied.

I took her to the new room which I'll admit is bigger than mine. It is right next to mine and has light blue walls, a double bed with blue sheets on it, a white dresser in the corner, a desk next to the dresser, and a mirror above the dresser. O and did I mention we added on a new bathroom so now me and Devin share one.

Edward POV

This girl smelled different like Max and the Flock. Ya I know might sound a little weird but basically they have wings like a bird and can fly. After Devin unpacked Bella asked, "Umm Devin we were actually going to hang at Edward's place today so do you want to come and like meet his family? And Max and the others would probably be there too."

"Sure." She said. So we hopped in the old truck and pulled away to my house so Devin could meet the others. Maybe I could have a conversation with my other fellow mind reader, Angel.

"Here we are." I said. And Devin's mouth dropped open.

"This is your house?" She asked.

"Yup and it gets even better inside. Come on slow poke!" Bella said. And Devin just looked the house up and down. And we walked up the stairs to the kitchen/family room where everyone was.

"Hey guys this is my cousin, Devin. She is going to go to our high school because she is scary smart." Bella said. Everyone replied with a simple yes except Nudge who went on and on about something probably unimportant until Angel slapped a hand over mouth. Even Devin looked somewhat scared.

"Not another brainiac in this house." I heard Rosalie mutter so I shot her a glare. Apparently Devin heard her to because she mumbled under her breath, "I like this welcome better than Edward and Bella's."

"What was Bella and Edward's welcome? They were probably making out. Am I right?" Asked Emmett.

Devin just nodded her head as she investigated the flock with her head tilted to the side like a dog that was confused by its owner.

Now I am sure that she is definitely more than human.

**~That is chapter 1. Please READ AND REVIEW!!! Then Chapter 2 will be up soon!!!!!!!1~**


	2. Secrets shared

**~Okay thanks to all who reviewed you guys are the best. To anyone who didn't review please do so ASAP…so R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!~**

**Chapter 2**

Devin POV

O my god! That is all I have to say. O my god!

They have wings too!!! I never thought anyone else had wings and then I suddenly remembered how I got wings. I shuddered. Those were memories I didn't want to remember.

I only know this because I have them myself and I noticed their lumpy backs that look like mine when my wings aren't invisible. I also read their minds. Ya, ya. I know what you are saying WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO? Well I can also use telekinesis, mind control, communicate through peoples minds, and I can shape shift. Ya I know cool right and I am amazingly smart. What could make my life any more hectic than it already was? O ya that's right more people with wings and a coven of vampires.

I sat down on the couch and started talking to the blind one. I think his name is Iggy.

"So you guys have wings too." I said. And of course Max and the dark one (I don't know his name yet) spit out the water they were drinking.

"You two are cleaning that up." Said the vampire "mom". I believe her name is like Emma or Esme. I don't know.

"Umm… how did you find that out?" Asked Iggy.

"O I can read minds like Angel and Edward. I also know that you guys are vampires too." I said looking at Edward and the rest of the vamps.

"Okay. That is interesting and I didn't even see that coming." Said the pixie-like vampire.

"O ya because you can see the future right?" I asked.

"Ya." She said with hesitation. "What else can you do because like the flock here can do other things too. Can you?" Alice asked. She was the pixie-like one.

"Ya I can use telekinesis, mind control, communicate through people's minds, and I can shape shift." I said. And they looked at me amazed.

"Ya right I doubt it." Said Rosalie.

So I changed into her body using my power and said, "Mmmm… now do you?"

Everyone laughed except her as I changed back to myself.

"Hmmph." She said.

"Aw come Rose she was just joking around." Said Emmett. And he swooped in for a kiss that was more passionate then Bella and Edward's.

"God. You two are worse than Bella and Edward." I said know that they would all hear it.

_Riiinnnngggg, Rinnnnnggg!!!!!_

Hmm… It was Bella's phone.

"O hi Jacob." She said as she walked out of the room.

I noticed Edward looked mad. So instead of reading his mind because I knew he would catch me I asked, "Who is Jacob?"

"He is this creepy werewolf Indian kid that is Bella's like family friend or something." Said Jasper.

"Okay didn't expect that. What next? Are you gonna tell me zombies are real?" I asked.

"Actually I saw this movie once-" Started Nudge but Gazzy's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Okay Devin we got to head to La Push because the werewolves are having a party. I assume someone told you about them."

"Yup. Jasper did. See you guys at school." I said as we left to the truck. Then I got a great idea.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"Ya Devin?"

"Do you think I could drive because you could just give me directions on where to turn and stuff? Pretty please people will think I am older because I am tall and I could like mind control a cop if we get pulled over."

"No."

"Please I am on my knees Bella." And then I got down on my knees.

"Fine. Just drive slow." Ha ha I knew she was a sucker for bambi eyes.

"Yes!!!" I exclaimed. And climbed into the driver's seat. I heard laughing coming from inside.

So I turned the key and the loud engine roared to life. This is so exciting.

I pulled out of the driveway and gunned it as fast as it could go.

I was surprised I got over 50 mph. We got to La Push faster then usual because I was behind the wheel and Bella wasn't.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." I said when I walked in and saw him.

"Hey Devin. Uhh why were you behind the wheel?" He asked. I smiled angelically at him.

"I convinced Bella so we could get here faster." I said still smiling.

He looked at Bella with his eyes narrowed and then a man in a wheel chair came over and said, "My, my Devin you look just like your uncle. By the way I am Billy Black, I run the reservation."

"Ya I get that a lot. Not to proud of it either." I mumbled shaking his hand.

Charlie, Billy and Bella all laughed. "Lets go to the beach everybody else is there."

"Cool does this mean I can drive the cruiser now?" I asked hopefully.

"No way hose!!" Charlie said.

"Fine I will stick with the old truck." I said.

"Ughh here we go again said Bella as I climbed into the drivers seat and she gave me directions.

_At the beach._

Jacob POV

"Hey Jacob, who is stepping out of the car with Bella?" Asked Paul.

"O ya that is her 12 year old cousin, Devin, she is like scary smart so she is going to Bella's high school." I said. And then I turned to look at her and my god she looks like Bella but is way more beautiful when she smiles. Like no offense Bella.

"Jacob you just imprinted on a 12 year old." Sam said.

O my god. Are you serious? Like seriously? Well she is pretty cute and technically she is in high school.

"Uhh… are you sure?" I asked.

"More sure then ever. And its about time. You should ask her out on a date or something." Sam said.

"O god." Was all I said.

Charlie got a surprised look on his face and just nodded his head with his eyes bulged out. My dad had a smile on his face. I am guessing because he knows about the imprinting already or something.

"Hey guys this is my cousin, Devin." Bella said and Devin just smiled beautifully and waved. Since the spot next to me was open Devin sat down there.

"Hi." She said.

"Uhh… Hi…what's up?" I replied.

"Umm… nothing much Jacob. But I do have a question." She said.

"Shoot." I said.

"Umm… Are you a werewolf?" She asked. I was surprised at first and then recovered and said, "Ya…did Bella tell you?"

"Ya but what does imprinting mean?" She asked.

"Oh Bella told you about that too?" God I was gonna kill Bella but whatever Devin was gonna find out anyways because I imprinted on her.

"No. I can read minds and I have wings and I can control minds, communicate through minds, use telekinesis, and shape shift." She said proudly.

"Oh you can?" And then I told her all about the imprinting and how I imprinted on her.

"Oh so your in love me?" She asked.

"Uhh… ya." I said.

"Hmmm…. You are pretty cute yourself." She said. Did this mean she liked me back?

"Ya I do like you back." She said. Oh crap I forgot about the mind reading and decided to ask her out. "So do you wanna like go to the movies tomorrow night or like out to eat?"

"Sure. I will tell Bella later." She said.

"Ya I will pick you up around 6:30ish."

"Kay." She said and then dad and Charlie called out, "Hot dogs are ready!!!"

We all went to get hot dogs and Devin even ate five!!! Well I ate 15 but still.

"Bird kids need to eat a lot." She said answering what I said in my mind.

"Ya so do werewolves." I said.

"Come on Devin time to leave!" Called Bella.

"Cool. Can I drive?" She said getting up.

"Aren't you a little young?" I asked her.

"I have my ways," She said. "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob."

"Ya. Bye Dev." I said.

_After Bella, Devin, and Charlie left._

"Ooooo…..Jacob's got a girlfriend!!!!!!" Paul and Jared shouted at the top their lungs.

"Oh shut up!" I said as I got up but I knew they were joking.

"I am gonna hit the sack guys. See ya!" I said.

"Have fun tomorrow night Jacob!" They chorused.

"Whatever." I said and left.

**~So please review. Next chapter will have the date in it so R&R if you want it!!!!~**


	3. Sunday and Shopping

**~Hehe I am back. Here chapter 3 because I got reviews!!!!~**

**Chapter 3**

Devin POV

So we got home and I planned to tell Bella when Edward went home to change.

"Umm… Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" I said a little wary.

"Ya oh my god! You got your period! Didn't you!?" She said.

I put a disgusted look on my face and said, "Okay…First off, ew and second no. I came here to talk to you about Jacob."

"Umm… ya sure what do you want to talk about?" She said.

"Well he told me about the whole werewolf imprinting and finding your other half and…" I said still unsure of how she would take this.

"And?" She asked.

"And well he umm sorta umm imprinted on me and umm he asked me out to go to out tomorrow night and I said yes so I was wondering if it was okay with you and I didn't want to say it in front of like Edward and stuff so I am saying it now since he left." I realized I said that all in one breath and then I gulped in lungfuls of air.

"Oh my god Devin!! That is awesome! I mean your first day here and you already have a boyfriend?! That is so cute! We need to get ready for your date…hmm…I'll call Alice and Nudge for your outfit." She said while she was squeezing me to death.

"Umm like should like really tell Alice because wont she like just get mad at me?" I asked.

"What could Alice get mad at you for?" Asked Edward from the window.

But before I could say nothing Bella said, "Devin has a date with Jacob!!!"

"Thanks for not telling any vampires Bella," I muttered under my breath.

Edward just laughed and said, "Good luck with Alice and Nudge because Angel just told everyone!" And then he and Bella doubled over in laughter.

"I am going to kill her tomorrow," I muttered as I left to go to my bedroom with a smile on my face.

I was having the perfect dream until there was an earthquake in it and I heard, "Devin wake up!! We are going to the Cullen's!!! God I never knew bird girls slept so late." This was coming from Bella and the earthquake was her shaking me awake.

"I bet I can get her up." Coming from the warm voice of my Jacob. And then Bella left the room saying try. But I was too sleepy to realize it until he leaned down on me and kissed me awake. Mmmm he was so sweet and he tasted like caramel. YUM!!! I was obviously awake because I was kissing back.

"It's about time you woke up it is 10:30." He said after we finished kissing.

"I usually sleep until 11:30." I said and we both laughed as he carried me over his shoulders as he went downstairs. During this I was trying to make him let go of me so I was kicking and punching him and he was just laughing and squeezing me even tighter.

"Well it's about time." Said Edward. And Jacob was still holding me so I said, "I am not really a morning person."

And Bella, Edward and Jacob laughed.

After breakfast Bella said, "Devin your coming with us to the mall so we can get you an outfit for tonight."

"When you say "us" does that you, Alice and Nudge?" I asked her.

"Yup. It does. Go get dressed." She said.

"Umm I think I am coming down with something. I guess I can't go." And then I faked a cough hoping she believed me.

"Well then I guess you'll have to cancel on Jacob." She said. And Jacob pouted.

"I'm am going to go get ready!" I called as I was racing up the stairs. And I heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

I threw on a white t-shirt from Hollister that said LAGUNA BEACH in capitals and then I threw on a pair of jean capri's because the sun was shining. I quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs. "Ready to go?" I asked Bella but she and Edward were making out. Wait for it. Again! So I called out to Bella, "I am driving I guess." And ran out the door and went to the truck with her keys.

"Hey Devin wait! I am coming with you! Sadly." She just mumbled the last part as she and Edward climbed in the car as I sped away.

"Are you ready to shop Devin? Do you ever let Bella drive her truck anymore? I guess you like driving then. Do you think it is better than flying? I think-" Thankfully Alice put her hand over her- you guessed it Nudge's- mouth.

"Let's go girls. I am sorry Edward but you can't come." Said Alice.

"Umm Alice are we taking your Porsche?" I asked.

"Yes and I am guessing you want to drive it?" She asked dangling the keys in front of me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I breathed. And grabbed the keys.

"Everybody buckle up!" I said as I drove off with Bella, Alice, and Nudge holding on for dear life as I went over 130 mph.

**~Okay I know I said the date would be in this chapter but it isn't so this is just like a filler. Next chapter may or may not have the DATE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!~**


	4. The Date!

**~Okay I would like more reviews so if you read this PLEASE REVIEW!!! Seriously I am on my knees!!!!!!! Thanx for reading!!!~**

**Chapter 4**

Devin POV

Okay I am officially scared to ever go shopping with Nudge or Alice again. I swear I only needed one outfit and they bought me like five new ones for beginning school. I mean seriously I already have a lot of clothes.

Anyways for the date tonight I am wearing a tight pair of dark jean capri's from Abercrombie, a strapless yellow top from Abercrombie, and a navy blue sweatshirt from, you guessed it, Abercrombie. I also got a bunch of stuff from Hollister and Pink.

So now they are trying to convince to drop my cookie from Mrs. Fields and go get a manicure/pedicure. I mean I will wear the clothes but I will not get a mani/pedi. At least that is what Nudge calls it.

"Devin don't you want to look like really good for your date? Like you could get lime green nails even!" Nudge could be such a nudge sometimes. Wonder where she got her name from…

"Okay for the last time NO!!!! Can we please get back we have been shopping for three and a half hours!!!" I was starting to get annoyed so I used my mind control on them.

"Ya that is fine Devin," Alice said.

"Ya I agree," Said Bella.

"Me too." Said Nudge.

Yes my mind control always works. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

So we got in the car and drove to mine and Bella's place first. **(A/N: I forgot to mention the flock live with Cullen's. Sorry I forgot to mention that.)**

Then Nudge and Alice got home. Oh my god! It is 4:30! I guess time flies when you are having fun! Not really.

I went to the kitchen to get something to munch on because bird kids are always hungry. Don't blame me blame the evil mental scientists.

I ended up with a cold piece of pizza because I wanted to be able to eat with Jacob on our date. Then I went to get ready. I took a hot long shower and then I put on my new outfit and I was supposed to wear make up but I just went downstairs without it on. I knew I would get scolded for that later. Oh well.

It was 6:25. Wow I must have taken a really long shower. So Jacob should be here in about 5 minutes. I went in the T.V. room to watch the Bruins vs. Rangers hockey game.

"Are you going out tonight?" Charlie asked. God who knew boys could be so clueless.

"Ya I am going out to dinner with Jacob." I said keeping my eyes on the T.V.

"Does he know about the wings?" He asked. Oh ya I forgot to tell you. I told Charlie and Billy when we were walking on the beach towards the pack last night.

"Yup." I said because then the doorbell rang.

"See you later Charlie." I called out while I went to the door.

"Be home by 10. It is a school night." He called back to me as I opened the door for Jacob.

"Don't remind me." I said under my breath to Charlie's statement.

"What you don't like school?" Jacob asked.

"It's okay I guess but tomorrow everyone is going to think I am a freak." I said as we got into the car. I was going to let him drive.

"I don't think you are a freak." He said and leaned over to peck me on the cheek.

"That is because you aren't allowed to," and I turned so we were kissing on the lips.

"Very funny." He said as we pulled away from the driveway.

I realized I didn't know where we were going. So I read his mind.

"Would we happen t be going to an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles?" I asked innocently.

"Why yes we would. Would have happened to read my mind?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as he put his arms around my shoulders.

When we arrived we walked up and he had a reservation for two waiting for us. The stupid waitress kept eyeing my Jacob as she led us to our table.

"Don't be jealous." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Oh man you caught me," I mumbled to myself but he heard me and chuckled quietly.

"Here you are." Said the waitress. "If you need anything please tell me." She said mainly to Jake.

Me and Jacob talked awhile and both got a coke. I ordered cheese ravioli and Jacob ordered chicken, broccoli, and ziti.

I gave him a look when he ordered that and the waitress left.

He just said, "What I need my protein." And then we both laughed.

Since we were both starving after dinner we went to get ice cream.

Before I knew it, it was over and we were standing on the front porch. That was when he leaned down and kissed me. We were like this for awhile. With my hands tangled in his hair and his arms around my waist. Then I felt his tongue running over my lips begging for an entrance. So I gave it to him and then we explored each others mouth for about 10 minutes.

"I had a really good time Jake." I said as I opened the front door.

"Me too. I will see you around." He said.

"Ya bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Dev." He said and then we parted. As I walked to my room Bella bombarded me with questions. I was tired so I told her I'd tell her in the morning. And then I fell into a blissful sleep.

**~Okay there is the date!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! And then I will update!!!~**


	5. Injury

**~Okay I haven't been getting that many reviews, so guys and girls, Please Review!!! I seriously am begging I need to know what you guys want to happen and I might put it in if it is a good idea!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I might as well answer some reviews.**

**To thesilverhunter~ The Cullen's know about the flock because the flock moved in with the Cullen's after saving the world from evil Itex and Mr. Chu. Sorry I forgot to mention that at the beginning.**

**To jewe, Jewel, and Zael~ Thanks for my first 3 reviews!!!~**

**Chapter 5**

Edward POV

Me and Bella were in the kitchen waiting for Devin to get her butt out of bed. Finally she was coming downstairs still half asleep.

"Maybe we should get Jacob here to wake you up again." I said.

"Mmm… maybe then you would be able to control your thoughts about Bella at night." She said back to me and then through in a little smirk only to annoy me even more.

"Devin you don't want to get on the nerves of an annoyed Edward and I think you just did." Bella said. She was right. You didn't want to get on my nerves.

Devin looked up at me and saw me glaring. "You don't scare me Edward." She said. Then added, "Can I drive since I am not allowed to fly?"

"No you can't. You are only 12." Bella said.

"Fine," Said Devin as she finished her fourth waffle. "Ready to go?" Devin asked as she walked out the door with her windbreaker in her hand.

"How is she not fat?" Bella muttered under her breath but me and Devin both heard her and I laughed and Devin said, "How are you so annoying?" But Bella didn't hear her.

_At school_

Devin POV

So we got to school and my first class is biology. This would be fine if I didn't have to sit next the annoying Emmett. He kept on talking about me and Jake. I mean, it wasn't any of his business, so I tuned him out.

Second period went well except I had to sit next to this kid, Mike, and he was planning to ask me out (in his mind of course) because he didn't mind the age difference.

Third was boring except me reading everyone's minds. Let me tell you that some people do things at night that they shouldn't do with others. Not naming any names, cough, cough, Emmett, cough, cough, Rosalie. Sorry there was something in my throat.

Fourth was fun because it was geography and I sat next to Jasper as he manipulated people's emotions and then I wiped that memory from their mind.

What Calculus is pretty boring after awhile.

Then came lunch.

Apparently I was at the cool table and so was Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Edward, Bella, Mike, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, Angela, and Lauren. They were planning an upcoming beach trip to La Push and I looked over at Bella for approval. She nodded her head and I said, "I am in and so is Bella."

Of course the Cullen's went with the Oh I am so sorry but we will be camping that weekend with our parents.

I can't believe anyone who could believe that. But then again humans are pretty gullible. No offense or anything.

I had Gym next period with Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Then I had boring Spanish with Edward and Emmett.

School was over and I decided to fly home. What my wings needed to be stretched out so I told Bella and then I ran into the woods and flew home.

Darn you stupid rain clouds. Ugh they were so wet and cold. That is probably the only thing that bothers me about Forks. Well, except Emmett. He can be pretty annoying.

When I landed it was pouring. I stumbled and landed on my knee.

_Owww!!! Owww owww owww!!!!! Okay. Do what Max thinks. Pain is a message, pain is only a message._

_Yowww!!! That hurt!!!!_

I limped up the stairs to Bella and Edward.

"What happened to you?" Asked a curious Bella.

"Flew through a few rain clouds. Not that much fun. I am going to go change and shower and when the rain stops I am going to go down to La Push." I said.

And then in tried to cover up my limping but that doesn't get past Edward. Nope. Not in this house.

"What happened to your leg?" Edward asked and then Bella noticed me limping too and got a worried look on her face.

"I fell on it when I landed. No biggy." I said hoping they would believe me. Of course not right?

"Then if it is no biggy let me see your leg." Edward said and patted the stool.

I limped over to the stool and plopped down. Then I rolled my pants legs up above my knee.

Oh. That looked worse than in thought. It was all bruised and scraped and my knee cap looked kind of crooked.

"We got to get you to Carlisle." Edward said.

"Fine," I said. And used my telekinesis to put on new dry clothes.

"Can you walk to the car?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so." I said. So Edward carried me out to the old truck and placed me in the back seat.

When we got there Carlisle was already at an X-ray machine that they had at their house.

He told Edward to place me on the table.

"Hmm it looks like you dislocated your knee." Said Carlisle as he looked over the X-rays.

"I will go get the crutches." He said and I pouted. Would I be able to tryout for the hockey team?

"Hockey tryouts aren't until November so you will be fine." Edward said reading my mind.

"Is that all you are worried about?" Said Carlisle as he handed me crutches and a knee brace to put on.

"Yup." I said popping the "p".

After I got used to the crutches I asked Bella if we could go to La Push. She said that we could.

So we got in the car and drove away.

**~What will Jacob do when he sees Devin? What will happen when Devin goes to school tomorrow? Please review and you will find out.~**


	6. Jacob's Reaction

**~Okay big thanks to Ainsaboo for reviewing and I will take your suggestion and try to make it happen. Please I need more reviews so you guys are happy!!!~**

**Chapter 6**

Devin's POV

I wonder what Jacob is going to think. He will probably assume one thing though. Vampires had something to do with it. But not this time.

We got there and I walked in, actually I used me crutches but whatever, as Bella was on the phone telling Charlie what had happened.

"Hi Billy." I greeted him as I entered.

"Jake's in the garage with the rest of the pack." He said and then he looked up and saw my leg. He was about to ask what had happened but then I said, "Dislocated my knee when I landed from flying in pouring rain."

"Be more careful." Was all he said.

"Okay I will. See you Billy." And then I left to go to the garage.

"Hey… what happened to you bird-girl?" Coming from none other than annoying Paul.

"Seriously!!! What happened?! Did the bloodsu-" Jacob said coming over and pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"Dislocated my knee when I landed from flying in pouring rain." I said before he could get out bloodsuckers as Bella walked in the garage.

"Can I breathe now?" I asked because it was a very tight bear hug.

"Ya." Said Jake as he picked me up bridal style and gave a peck on the lips.

"You know just because I am in crutches doesn't mean I can't walk." I said. And everybody laughed as me and Jake made our way to the house.

"Devin I have to go make dinner for Charlie. Jake can you drive her home?" Bella asked.

"Ummhmm." He said as we stared intently into each other's eyes.

When we got to his T.V. room to be alone we instantly started making out. I wished it would last forever but of course not right?

"So Devin do is it past your bedtime yet?" Of course Paul said when he and Rachel walked into the room together.

"I don't know can you keep your stomach inside your pants because it looks like that button is going to fall off?" I threw back at him. And then Rachel and Jake started cracking up.

"Humph." Was Paul's great comeback.

"Dev we need to get going." Jake said.

"Okay," I said and I headed for my crutches.

We exited the house with Paul and Rachel making out on the couch.

Jacob helped me into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side. Then he put an arm around me and pulled away.

When we got home I kissed Jake for a while and then hobbled into the house.

"How come every time you girls come here you get injured?" Charlie asked.

"How about a simple hi?" I said.

He laughed, "Do you need help getting upstairs?"

"No I am fine. I can just teleport to my room." I said and with a good night to Charlie I teleported to my room.

When I got there I heard moaning coming from Bella's room so I called, "Keep it PG in there." Just loud enough for Charlie not to hear.

Apparently I wasn't going to get a response because the moaning kept coming.

How am I going to sleep? I thought to myself.

**Try living with Rose and Emmett. And Jasper and Alice. And Max and Fang. Life is a living hell if you are trying to sleep. You don't want to know what I dream about at night sometimes. **

And then I swear I heard Angel, she was talking through mind communication, shudder.

And I shuddered just thinking about it.

_Hmmm… you are right I feel bad for you._

**Ya but I am tired so I am going to try to sleep.**

I just laughed in my mind. If that is possible…

_Night Ange._

**Night Devin.**

Then I hopped in the shower. I forgot to bring in clothes so I had to walk back into my room with just a towel wrapped around me. I had to go quietly so no one would hear me. When I got there I was about to get on my pajama's when I heard, "You look beautiful like that."

I gasped and when I jumped I almost fell except the stalker like arms of Jacob caught me.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He said and leaned in to kiss me.

After I got dressed I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.

**~Okay please review!!!~**


End file.
